


Don't Worry

by allourheroes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Everything was going to be alright, just this once.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Djinn fic.

Dean couldn’t dream anymore. But sometimes he’d wish. He wished his brother wasn’t broken. He wished what kept him going wasn’t the kill.

He wished he had gone into the water and retrieved what was left of his friend.

When the djinn dream overtook him, he was pulling him ashore, pressing his mouth to Castiel’s, breathing into him—and Castiel was breathing and his heart was beating and he was utterly _human_.

There were no leviathans. His brother was really, truly fine. Bobby was there for them, as always.

They were experienced with djinn though, and his brother was quick. As fast as it had happened, it was gone and Sam was shaking him, asking if it was okay, telling him it was over. _It was never over_.

He became obsessed with the idea of _fixing_ things.

He went back to the water, but he found nothing. Not even the body of the holy tax accountant to be returned to his family for a Christian burial.

Sam tried to stop him, calling out to him as he surfaced, his voice drowned out seconds later as he dove back down determined to find _something_. Some sign that he should give up hope.

But there was just…nothing. The darkness of the water mocked him as he tried to force himself deeper.

When he emerged again, Castiel was crouched at the water’s edge, Sam looming behind him.

Dean rushed to shore, then past his brother and the angel to the car. The trench coat in hand, he returned, wrapping it around Castiel and embracing him for the first time, their lips meeting without another thought, the sound of Sam softly laughing filling his ears.

He pulled the two of them in towards him and he remembered what it felt like to have _hope_. Everything could be alright, just this once.

~

 _Sam was too late._


End file.
